Neon Fighter
|released = 15.2.0|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 40|mobility = 65|fixed_delay = No|input_delay = No|output_delay = No|travel_time = No|rocket_jump = No|attributes = |cost = 50 |level_required = 4|theme = Vaporwave Themed|gallery_number = 387|remodel_of = Infiltrator}} The Neon Fighter '''is a Backup weapon introduced in the 15.2.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a reskin of the Infiltrator. It is purple/pink in design with teal accents on the slide and the body, as well a black pistol grip. The magazine is also purple, with a 2x reflex sight mounted on top and a red laser sight is mounted right under the barrel. It fires neon colored projectiles. Strategy This weapon is a stronger version of the Infiltrator. It has very high DPS, a fast fire rate, a high capacity, and decent mobility. Tips * Use this as a backup weapon at close range to finish players off. * This is a very good weapon for countering Three Category Spammers. ** When you hit someone with a high damaging sniper such as the One Shot use this weapon if the enemy survives. * Try to conserve ammo due to its high fire rate. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * It is possible for you to use this weapon as your main "mobility" weapon since it has a higher than average mobility. * This weapon can be used as a "spray and pray" gun, but be sure to watch your ammo * Make sure to find ammo pickups while using this weapon, as ammo will run out quickly while using this weapon. * Pair this with max Backup DPS booster to benefit it the most. * It is a good weapon to soften up the enemy from long range to close range before engaging in close combat to finish them off. * This weapon has a fast fire rate and can be used therefore as a weapon to quickly finish a player off if a two-shot sniper has hit the player once. * This is one of the strongest backup weapons in the game, despite it being underused. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Flank the user from behind with a high dps rifle. * Using a weapon such as the Thunderer or Emperor's Servants can out-perform these users. * A shotgun, area damage weapon, or snipers are all viable counters to these users. * Use a strong sniper weapon against these users. ** A one shot sniper such as the Anti-Champion Rifle or One Shot should finish off the user before they can severely hurt you. * Keep watch of your surroundings or you'll get destroyed by the insane DPS this weapon has. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Emperor's Palace * Toy Factory Equipment Setups Equip a shotgun ready at hand and either an area damage weapon or a sniper. At the right hands, this weapon will provide the user with very good gameplay. As a Backup weapon, it can easily finish off weakened targets, but it will be a liability if you plan to use it as your main weapon for the whole game. Changelog '''15.2.0 * Initial release. TBA * Capacity reduced from 50 to 40, and mobility reduced from 85 to 65. TBA * Damage buffed by a lot due to new max level 55 upgrades system. Trivia * This weapon was decent, taking around 20 shots to kill a player. ** Now it is a 7 headshots kill, making this weapon a very powerful weapon. * This weapon can kill up to 5 people in a single clip. * Its other common counterparts are: Veteran, Leader's Sword, Flag Keeper. * In the Gallery description, it mentions Kavinsky and Perturbator, two music artists well known for their tracks in the Synthwave genre. * Clan chests no longer give weapon parts for legendary, epic, and rare clan weapons, so the 2 ways to get the Neon Fighter are buying it with 50 , or buying the parts for 10$. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Rare